Love Me, Seduce Me
by LadyMidnightGuardian
Summary: For Sakura, she'll do anything for love even if it would cost her own life. For Syaoran, he would do anything for love even if it means to leave someone he loves. Yes, they say that they would do anything but who said that they'd do it for their love?
1. Memoirs

Hi! I'm gelly. It's been awhile. I have a lot of fanfics in my docs that I haven't really published :\. I guess this is one of my few fanfics that I will show to you, guys. Don't hesitate to give me your comments with your review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. (If I could only buy it, why not? =))) Just Kidding )

**Chapter 1: Memoirs**

A girl and a woman were in a very dark warehouse. The woman was on the floor and tied up by a girl who's pointing a gun at her.

The woman was shot at her knees. The floor became a pool of blood. Suddenly, a man appeared out of nowhere. His eyes are bloodshot, probably due to lack of sleep. His hair is very messy but he still looks nice. He was wearing a black coat and tie. He's breathing and panting heavily and it could be because he was running out of time. He knew that something bad is going to happen.

He noticed the pool of blood and looked horrified. After that, he quickly composed himself.

He suddenly asked the girl, "What did you do?"

She was nervous and all. She knew that he might not accept what she has done but she thinks that it's the best choice for them.

She gulped and replied the man, "Wait- it's not what you think."

The man flashed an evil smile and said, "I know. You think that it's for our own good, right?"

The man's response delivered her in relief. The girl smiled crazily and laughed. She replied heartily,

"ye-yes! YESS! Now you understand it!"

"Yes. well, I quite understood your own reasoning, my love."

The girl smiled and she quietly walked towards the man. She wanted to hug him so much after all this time, after all what happened to them. She felt victorious after what she has done. The man suddenly signaled the girl to stop.

"Stop. Wait a minute.. I want to give you something... I'll do this for our own good and actually, for all of us. I think you'll be happier with my surprise for you"

She giggled like a little girl and replied, "What is it?"

He brought out something out of his pockets that the 2 girls didn't expect and raised it towards to the girl.

"What the- I thought that..."

"I thought so too."

-  
>I love to read fairy tales especially the ones which have a forbidden relationship. Want to know why?<p>

Well, forbidden love runs on the family. Okaa-san and Otou-san were on a student-teacher relationship while Onii-chan and Yukito-san are on the same sex relationship. Well, me, I don't know but I also dreamed of having a forbidden relationship. Well, they inspired me because all of them had the happily ever after junk. Well, I guess that I'm not entirely sure that it can always happen.

Before, I always dreamed of having a forbidden relationship because I think everything would be so meaningful if it would be like that. Everything is so against your relationship with him. But even though it's that condition, you never fail to see that person and never give up as long as you love each other like in Romeo and Juliet. I love everything about that story except for the fact that they both died.

_Love is such a cruel thing._

Well, I always imagine my own romantic fairy tale. My shining prince and I, the pauper, will elope so that we can stay together forever.

He would fight for our love.

_Did he?_

He would love me forever.

_He lied. _

He would never forget me.

_He forgot me. _

Well... Let's just say it kind of happened.

I met one guy. At first, he was very cold hearted, arrogant bastard but I'd like to take note that he's damn hot. He was a transfer student during 6th grade. Let's just say that he's very handsome rich Chinese guy with his fiery amber eyes and messy chestnut brown hair. He's very smart in everything except Japanese. He excels in sports especially in soccer and plays some musical instruments such as the cello.

Well, his name is Syaoran

When I met him, he's not like every vain hot guy you know. He used to give sharp glares to every girl who attempts to make contact with him. He used to rarely talk with his classmates. He welcomed with the same threats but eventually, we both got to know each other and treated me as his best friend. Well, he told me that.

_Those wonderful days…_

We share some secrets like about our families and problems. He always has this problem with the elders in their family. They're controlling Syaoran's life ever since he was born because he's the next heir for the great Li corporation. He was taught how to fight in such an early age. They even built up Syaoran's immune system by making him immune to poisons and such. Every will and move of him is monitored. Every decision he makes should be checked first by the elders. Shouldn't they be like normal grandfathers who should think their grandson's happiness?

_destroyed by these people_

Anyway, he stayed for 2 years in Tomoeda. During those 2 years of our friendship, I developed some feelings for him. I didn't know what was that back then. I was still a kid and new to this kind of feeling. I just let it slowly melt into my heart. Little did I know that it would just grow more. There's a growing yearning for his smile and touch. I really never knew.

_He drifted. _

Before he went back, he confessed to me that he loves me but I didn't know how to respond back then. When I didn't reply to him, his face didn't show any emotion at all. He said that he doesn't want to pressure me and all so I don't need to respond at all. Luckily, I reached it out to him just in time before he goes away. He promised me that he will come back for me after talking to the elders. After 3 years later, he came back for me. He stayed. We went to high school together and went steady until college. It was my romantic fairy tale but it's just a part of my romantic fairy tale. I would have never guessed that my childish dreams would eventually turn into reality.

"Will you marry me when we grow up?"

"Yes."

"pinky promise?"

"pinky promise!"

**Note: Hi there! This is one story that I will further update later on. It took me a year to conceptualize about this story. I'll try my best to update real soon. Please review! **


	2. Change of Heart

Hi guys! This is already the 2nd chapter of Love Me, Seduce Me. :" This is my first time to post a chapter 2 because I rarely finish my fanfics. Yey for me! Please leave a review about my fanfic :D I would greatly appreciate it!

Lovelots,

Lady

P.S. I don't own CCS

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Change of Heart<strong>

In a very dark room, there's only a little movement that can be felt. A girl with a gun in her hand stared at the dark empty space and suddenly, she turned around and faced the trembling helpless woman.

"I'm going to end this madness... for me… and him"

The girl only pointed her gun to the helpless woman. The woman was already shaking… shaking violently as she tries to escape this fate. She doesn't want this. She knew that the girl has turned insane when she found out about the affair.

"No... Don't do this… I'm begging you!"

"Why? Do you think I'll do something like that? Especially for a leacher like you?"

"you're wrong. He picked me instead. If he really loves you, he wouldn't let this happen. He wouldn't go to me."

It pierced right in to her heart…

"_what if that woman is really speaking of the truth.",_ the girl thought.

Her mind suddenly crumbled upon thinking of that idea. She tried to calm herself a bit and composed herself before this problem once and for all.

"no… stop. He loves me… he really loves me… He doesn't love you! He wouldn't come here… he wouldn't save you.. Once you're gone, he'll be mine…. Only mine"

"He would come! He would come to-"

"After I've finished with you, he'll be coming for me. He'll be singing his praises to me for what I've done. He'll kiss me likes there's no tomorrow. He would hug like I'm the only person in this planet. We will never be apart…"

"He wouldn't be happy! You do know that I'm his-"

"ENOUGH! Keep your mouth shut! You're nothing. NOTHING!"

The woman let her head low. She couldn't reply. He isn't there. There's no one to save her.

"_maybe… this is my fate._ ", the woman horridly thought.

The girl evilly laughed and snickered as she realized the woman's hopelessness and submission.

She asked the woman, "any last words?"

Silence has evaded for a moment. The woman gathered up her courage to tell these words that she has been wanting to tell to that girl,

"Goodbye, mistress."

The girl just smirked back at her and closed her eyes.

The gun suddenly...

No shouts…

No cracks…

only a gunshot can be heard.

_She smiled._

* * *

><p>When everything is going well, everything is also beginning to fall apart.<p>

Well, remember whenever you watch drama shows about the husbands who cheat their wives, some of us greatly blame the husbands but most of us gravely blame the mistresses. I always pity those people who are being cheated by their husbands or wives. I always think that the seducer is a very bad person. I even promised myself that I would never commit this crime.

Well, in reality, I learned that it doesn't always go that way...

_HAHAHAHAHA_

Honestly, i never thought that I would do this for him...

Remember the man I man mentioned earlier. I'm in love with him. I always long for his touch. His touch is like a burning sensation on my skin. _It's mine, only mine._ I could never forget that feeling. He's my everything. He's already a part of me.

I'm just simply loving him

What's wrong with that?

Well, before you all kill me for doing this, let me share you my story

Before we graduate, the elders pulled him back to Hong Kong to discuss something important. He refused to go back because it might be one of the elders' tricks so that he would completely go back there and take over the Li corporation. Even if that's the case, I urged him to go back because it might be something really important. Well, he didn't comply with it, at first, but I convinced him to just go back and check it. Alas, he gave up and went back.

After his trip, he brought back a very terrifying news. The news is, he met his fiance that the elders picked for him and they wanted him to marry this woman. I know that the elders were against to our relationship but I thought that they would soften down after some years. If he wouldn't obey their command, the Li Corporation will be given to the next one who has the biggest shares in the company. They will toss out the Li family out of the corporation and lose everything they have. Other than that, many employees would lose their jobs. Many lives depend on his decision. The only way to save them is to marry this girl.

"Sakura.. what am I going to do? I don't know anymore..."

"Syaoran, it's okay. I understand"

"W-what?-"

"Marry her. For the safety of your family and many people as well"

_It sounds so pathetic, right?_

"How about us? I love you so much, Ying Fa. You're my number one... How could I give up on one thing that i love most? "

_Unbeknownst to him, I want him to give up everything just for me. _

"Syaoran. there's always divorce right? They just need an heir, right?"

_I guess this will do for this time. _

"But… Sakura. It doesn't feel right. I could always do something-"

"No, syaoran. I will not let your family and others stray on the streets so you could fight for our love."

"but-"

"Just promise me one thing..."

"what is it, my love? Anything for you."

"You know that I can't live without you, right? I'll die without you."

"What are you saying, love?"

She whispered it into his ears…

"No, I could never do that. I would never do that to you!"

"Then, you will have a punishment"

"what will it be?"

"Your punishment will be that ...you will love me forever!"

_Such innocence… ignorance… my ignorance…_

* * *

><p>Few months after graduation, he went back to HongKong and finally got married with an heiress named Xiu Feng. I was not even invited to the wedding because I was banned by the elders. How could they?<p>

Well, we didn't break up. We continued our relationship like we used to. I followed him to HongKong although my parents, onii-chan and Tomoyo didn't agree with my decision and think that my idea is stupid. I went on anyway. Syao-chan hired me as his secretary and personal assistant. His wife knew our little affair but she didn't mind at all. She just sat prettily at home and spent money with the Li's fortune.

If you want to ask about the elders, well, they didn't mind me at all. After all, Syao-chan got married to that rich heiress. They just need the girl for business purposes.

As for me and syaoran, we've been living together in a penthouse that he bought for us. Well, his wife didn't even let out a squeak about it. So, it's okay. For now, I'm just waiting patiently for the right time and his signal so we could finally be together. He promised me before that he would divorce after 2-3 years. I can't wait to be with him! :

Having an affair is such a funny thing. I could still remember my hatred towards those women. For many people right now, they would take me as the villain because they thought that I seduced him. Yes, we're committing a crime but, we didn't cause it all. He was forcibly matched to another.

So, what's wrong in being in love?

They say that I'm trying to break a happy family image. I'm breaking the so-called divine rules. They say that I'm a very bad person. Well, so what? He's in love with me as much as I love him. He would always stay late with me and say excuses to his little wife that he's having an overtime. We would always go out together and stay on our secret hideout. It's like playing cat and mouse but we enjoy every second that we spend together, just the two of us.

Well, he has a child now with her. Nevertheless, I'm still waiting for his signal. I would never leave him even if the world is against me because I love him. That's all that matters, right?

* * *

><p>Please review :""""""""""""""""""""""""""""<p> 


End file.
